The present invention is directed toward a new method of permanently waving and styling hair and, more particularly, to an improved hand-held electrically heated curling iron having vapor generating capabilities.
As is well known, there are two general methods of waving and styling hair practiced in the prior art; i.e., permanent waving and temporary waving. The conventional permanent wave method typically consists of partitioning the hair into small areas or tresses and winding each individual hair tress about a roller. Each tress of wound hair is then wetted with a permanent wave solution, and a dome-shaped hair dryer is then placed over the hair to apply external heat to the hair, thereby activating the permanent wave solution and drying the hair. This method is typically time consuming for the stylist, generally requiring at least 30-40 roller to be placed in the hair, as well as being inconvenient and uncomfortable for the patron receiving the permanent wave. In this regard, the rollers about which the hair is wound typically pull the patron's hair, while the permanent wave solution that is applied to the hair is acidic and often causes irritation to the skin. Further, the heat applied to activate the permanent wave solution is applied about the entire head of the patron thereby necessarily producing irritation to the scalp of the patron.
In contrast to the permanent waving technique, the temporary waving technique usually involves the use of a hair curling iron adapted to grip a tress of hair of the patron. The iron is then rotated to wind the hair about the iron, and heat is applied to the hair, causing the formation of a curl when the hair is released from the iron. This prior art temporary waving method has been recently improved by the addition of steam or vapor means in the curling iron which, in addition to the heat, assist in rapidly forming a more pronounced and well-shaped curl. However, due to the curl being formed solely by heat and moisture, without the aid of a permanent wave solution, the resulting curl is temporary in duration, and the procedure often has to be repeated on a daily if not hourly basis. In addition, due to the highly acidic and corrosive nature of the permanent wave solutions, the use of such permanent wave solutions in the prior art curling irons has proven impossible.
Thus, there exists a need in the art for a hair styling apparatus such as a curling iron that can be efficiently and conveniently used while not causing undue discomfort to one desiring the hair style, yet provide a permanent wave or style comparable to the conventional method using rollers, permanent wave solution, and drying procedures.